Which Path Will You Chose?
by MoonPrincess623
Summary: sequel 2 manga. Chiaki knew he couldn't be dead, she just wouldn't except that. There must be something she could do, wasn't there? She has a choice, what will she choise? Life and Love or Life but not really living? lanuage, death. ONESHOT


Disclaimers: I do not own The Demon Ororon.

Warning: Some language, and sorry guys I didn't like the ending to this story so here is mine.

* * *

**What Path Will You Chose?**

Chiaki just looked at his body, he just couldn't be dead, couldn't be. He promised she knew he wouldn't break his promise, what kind of King would he be if he broke them?

She just continued to stare at his body, not even noticing more tears flowing down her face. All her friends were dead, the other were trying to tell her that her love was dead. They were lying, he just couldn't be.

She grabbed his body and hugged it to her, the Demons watching just shook their heads, and one even tried to take the body from her, but oh was he in for a surprise.

He flew backward and all of his body hit the rock really hard, now everyone was looking at her now. They were afraid, it showed in their eyes. One look at her and they all took a step back.

Her wings burst out of her body, and were circling them, the dead King of Hell and the half-breed Angel. But something was weird about the wings they weren't Angel wings, Angel wings were white, hers were black. The purest black any of the Demons had seen.

Othello took one look at her and yelled to everyone, "RUN YOU FOOLS, unless you want to die of course."

He was the only one besides his son, and Charles to leave, they teleported away but they could still see what was happening. No one else moved, no one dared, Othello was kind of glad that his Master had already left.

The sky overhead was turning black, and everyone looked up. Black lighting came down and struck everyone that was still alive near them. In a matter of seconds everyone was dead.

She just hugged him closer to her, hugging him harder and harder, never wanting to let him go.

"You bastard, you promised, you said I could have one wish and I told you it. You even agreed to it, so tell me why you son of a bitch. WHY ARE YOU BREAKING IT?"

She heard a sigh, and she looked up it was God, the one she had talk to before. He knelt down beside her and shook his head.

"I warned you, I told you to get away from him, you didn't listen to me, and look at what has happened."

She just looked at him and more tears came running down her face, he held his breath. After a while he let it out, and put his hand to her face, neither of them could feel it.

"I'm sorry little one, I really am. But tell me no matter what happens, will you continue down his road if you had a choice? You wouldn't run no matter what happened? No matter what you had to do? The choice is yours."

She was confused now, "What are you talking about; I have a choice between what?"

He looked at her calmly and said, "Before when your wings first appeared you brought Shiro back to life after he died trying to save you, he was protecting you. You saw him running around till a little while ago didn't you?

"If you bring back Ororon, everything will be harder, the path will be rough and sometimes you won't be able to see anything, it will be bleak and death will be everywhere. You will have to kill to survive, is that the path you want?

"Or is the path you want to live without him, go to heaven and assume your role? It is your choice and no one else's choice but yours little one?"

She looked at her loves body once again and knew that if _she _were told to make two choices her only choices would be with him either in death or life. The only one he was giving her was latter. She knew that there was only one choice to make.

She looked at him straight in the eye and spoke her voice shaking just a little.

"Will you be there to talk to me, to help me with these powers that I can't control or even know about?"

He titled his head and smiled a little, and nodded.

She took a breath, but he stopped her, "One more thing, this has to be a path that your heart has chosen to take, not only your heat, but your mind and soul. Is this the path your heart, mind, and soul have chosen to take?"

Even before he said that he knew what the answer was, one look from her told him all he needed to know.

"Yes, I take your first choice; I don't care what happens I just want to be with him."

He nodded, and next thing she knew she was back outside in the real world, all the power her father, Michael the Archangel had sealed inside of her. The seal burst open and light consumed the entire area.

Othello and Charles and Yotsuba all had to close and cover their eyes, as Othello looked down he knew that the boy who wanted to kill him Mitsume, had left before even the wings had come out. They were safe of course at this distance but you can't be too sure of anything.

She heard a cough, and she was shocked when she realized where it had come from, the things she was holding made the cough, she felt the warmth of the thing she was holding, she looked down and saw him staring at her.

Her love Ororon, looked into her eyes and the first thing he said was, "Are you trying to kill me now? By cutting off any means of getting air?"

She laughed so hard she started crying again, and he sighed, "I am always making you cry, you _lied_ to me, Chiaki."

She hit him on the head, and said almost yelling, "You bastard you _lied_ to _me. _One you didn't make me cry, I made me cry, sometimes people cry because they are happy, I am just happy to get you back, and don't you _ever_ and mean _ever_ think about leaving me again. Those thoughts make you dead. "

That was when she broke down again and this time he hugged her closer. He whispered something in her ear, "I'm really sorry love." She nodded, she understood, she wiped away her tears and she looked into his eyes again, he lend down and kissed her. And of once she kissed him back with the same force, after this was over she knew she had to tell him what happened, how she brought him back.

They head a cough, cough behind them and Chiaki turned around and blushed all of her friends were watching them. They all were alive; she jumped up out of her loves arms and hugged them all. So happy she wanted to cry again but she held them back.

They all disappeared before Othello and the other survivors knew what was going on. Later when they were alone she told Ororon everything that happened, he didn't say anything for awhile, but he was on his knees and his hands were on his head he was crying she noticed.

She went to him wondering why she was doing such a thing. He looked up at her after the tears were all gone and kissed her, then hugged her and whispered in her ear, "I love you, more then you could ever know."

She made a promise to herself right there, she would do everything she promised God and do it with everything she had, not only that she would stop crying, no more crying.

She smiled, going to say something but he wouldn't let her, he had to tell her something.

"You're willing to give up all of that, who you are, just to bring me back? You care for me that much?"

Before she could answer he continued on, "I have been waiting to a reason to live, for someone to take all the killing, take all the blood and death away."

She only smiled and kissed him for the first time, he was surprised but he surrendered easily, they laid down together getting ready to sleep and she whispered something in his ear before she went into one of those weeks long sleeps again.

"I love you too."

* * *

End of What Path Will You Chose? 


End file.
